Secret Love
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - The 2014 Valentine's Day HitsuHina One-Shot - "Just by thinking of you / My heart beat won't stop / It becomes fun, but also anxious / At this rate, there's no good in being a coward / Please give me even a bit of courage" to show my love.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I also do NOT own the song, Koi ni Koishite by Mai Kuraki.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day! What better way to celebrate this special time of year with one of my infamous HitsuHina one-shots? This time, I've decided to write a song fiction: something I haven't done in a while. Without any further delay, enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Song Lyrics. **Letter Contents.  
_

* * *

**Secret Love**

**_Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de  
Tsutaetakute mo mada  
Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara  
Ima wa watashi dake no secret love_**

With a faint blush on her cheeks, Momo Hinamori placed a closed pink envelope on the pair of indoor shoes and gently closed the locker. Afterwards, she looked back and forth for any nearby presence before walking away as if nothing happened. However, it didn't take her long to lose her cool and hastily hid behind the staked lockers at the end of the room. Leaning against it, she placed a hand over her chest and sighed deeply.

"Do you have any plans after school?"

"Hn, not really."

Her body stiffened at the familiar voice. She cautiously leaned over to take a quick peek at the pair of teenagers, who are dressed in their West Rukon High School uniforms, walk into the building. Amongst the two, her eyes were focused not the tall dark blue haired male but the shorter snowy white haired one.

**_Kimi ni zenzen kyouminai uso you are my perfect guy_**  
**_Tokimeki wa kakusenai honto wa kininatte shikatanai_**  
**_Koi ni bukiyou sonna style kimi no mae dato betsujin mitai_**  
**_Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no mama_**

"Abarai and the other guys are going to the arcade after class," Sojiro Kusaka said. "Why don't you come along?"

"Thanks for the offer," Toshiro Hitsugaya replied, "but I'll pass this time."

They stopped for a moment to open their lockers and exchange their shoes. Once he finished, Kusaka looked over to see his best friend take out a pink envelope from the small storage compartment. "What do you have there?"

"A letter." With a movement of his wrist, he turned the envelope over. "It's addressed to me, but there is no name leading to who put it in my shoe locker."

As Hitsugaya flipped it back to its front, Sojiro looked over his shoulder and noticed the heart shaped pattern drawn on the small flat package. A smile appeared on his lips. "It's not just some regular letter, Toshiro."

"Huh?" The white haired prodigy gave his classmate a stern look. "What do you mean?"

Sojiro placed a hand on his forehead and sighed in defeat. "You really don't get it? You just got a love letter."

**_Soredemo I'm alright koi no yukue nante_**  
**_Dare ni mo wakaranai desho oh ohh_**  
**_Kitto kono koi chanto itsuka kanau hazu shinjite_**  
**_Mada it isn't the last chance for me_**

His eyes widened. "A love letter?"

Toshiro looked down at the pink envelope.

"Hn, I never got one before."

"Y-You're kidding me," Kusaka said. "You haven't received one until now? With your renowned academic standing and captain position on the soccer team, you're bound to receive a handful of letters from secret admirers or fans especially on special occasions like Valentine's Day."

The white haired prodigy placed a hand on his chin and thought about it for a moment. "I don't recall any of that happening before. However, I do remember the garbage bin nearby..."

He looked over to find the said disposal container.

"Ah, that one." Once Sojiro glanced over as well, Toshiro further explained, "Whenever I pass by it, I noticed it tends to be overflowing with crumpled or torn envelopes."

Kusaka laughed hesitantly.

**_Ironna love story o egaiteru mune no naka_**  
**_Demo risou ni wa hodo tooi_**  
**_Watashitte waga mama sore kurai no koto wakatteru_**  
**_Dakedo nani ka ikenai no?_**

_"Now, I see why he didn't get any letters until now. Every time a girl tries to put her letter into his shoe locker, there would be one already inside. So, she would get rid of it before placing hers in there as a replacement,"_ he concluded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read the letter inside."

After doing what Sojiro instructed, Toshiro took out the letter from the previously enclosed envelope. Upon unfolding the decorated stationary, he read out the contents written inside.

**_Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de_**  
**_Tsutaetakute mo mada_**  
**_Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara_**  
**_Ima wa watashi dake no secret love_**

_Words cannot describe how I feel about you. These intense feelings will never go away until you realize that I am your one and only. Everyday, I hope that you will come into my life and tell me how you feel because what I feel for you exists only inside my heart. _

_You are handsome and I can't help, but fall for you deeper every day. I can only hope that the faithful day will arrive when you look deep into my eyes and you tell me what I have been waiting to hear: you love me the same way I'm always thinking of you. _

_Your Secret Love_

"Well, does it make you wonder who wrote this?"

Feeling content with what she saw, Momo proceeded to her classroom with a smile on her face.

**_Kimi no koto omou to_**  
**_Dokidoki ga tomaranai heart beat_**  
**_Tanoshiku mo naru kedo fuan ni mo naru_**  
**_Konomama okubyou na watashi ja dame da ne_**  
**_Chotto dake demo yuuki wo kudasai kamisama_**

"Toshiro. Earth to Toshiro Hitsugaya, can you hear me?"

Hearing his classmate, the white haired prodigy averted his gaze from the paper and gave his best friend a stern look. As he put the letter back into the envelope, he replied, "Not really."

However, the moment he noticed Hitsugaya putting the envelope into his pants pocket, Sojiro knew that the young genius had the _lucky_ girl in mind. So, he further probed on the issue, "Why not?"

But before he could listen to his response, the two teenagers heard the familiar tone of the morning school bell. Then, Toshiro said, "We better head for class or else Kuchiki-sensei will scold us."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot we start in mathematics class today."

"Last one there will lose their perfect attendance record."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kusaka exclaimed, following behind the white haired prodigy. "You had a head start!"

* * *

**_Dakara ne mou BAIBAI ima made no watashi ni_**  
**_I'm here to tell my love..._**  
**_Jitto matteru dake ja nanimo hajimaranai kono saki_**  
**_yeah it is the best chance for me_**

After putting them on, Momo took a moment to tap each shoe by the tip for a comfortable fit. By the time she put her indoor ones into her locker, she picked up her bag from the ground and began leaving the building.

**_Ironna love story wo egaiteru mune no naka_**  
**_Risou made ato dore kurai?_**  
**_Watashitte waga mama sore kurai no koto yurushite_**  
**_Hitorijime ni shiteitai_**

Content with today's accomplishment, Hinamori began humming a happy tune. She's fine if her crush doesn't find out her identity nor return her sentiments. Besides, it's not like he would be into girls who only focus on their studies. In other words, he wouldn't want to date someone like her.

**_Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de_**  
**_Tsutaetakute mo mada_**  
**_Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara_**  
**_Ima wa watashi dake no secret love_**

"Momo Hinamori."

With her thoughts interrupted, she raised her head to see her white haired crush waiting at the front gates of the school with a bag draped over his left shoulder. Momo blushed as questions ran through her mind. Aside from soccer practice, prestigious student doesn't stay late on school property.

She stopped in front of him and asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to come out," Toshiro simply replied, an action that caused her heart to skip a beat. "You wrote that love letter to me, isn't that right?"

Her eyes widened before she quickly turned her gaze away. She didn't expect things to turn out like this. What should she do now that he confronted her? Should she deny it or pull through? As she began fiddling with her fingers, she asked, "H-How did you know...that I wrote the letter?"

"There are many girls in the school who address me as Hitsugaya_-sama or _Hitsugaya_-san," _he explained while putting a hand into his pants pocket. After taking it out, he showed the pink envelope with his full name written in black ink. "However, there is only a handful who calls me Hitsugaya-_kun._ Amongst them, only one person is a girl."

"I see; it was my carelessness that exposed me," Hinamori said, laughing weakly. _"I thought it was perfect after triple checking the spelling and grammar." _

"Normal guys not notice the minor detail in the letter. However, when it comes to me, it is not my intellect that allowed me to figure out the sender of the love letter." Toshiro then turned a few shades darker and turned his attention elsewhere. "I-It is the harbored feelings in my heart."

"Eh?" Momo blinked. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'll be honest with you. When you transferred into our class last spring, I wasn't really interested to start off. However, as time passed by, I began to see several..." He paused, trying to come up with the proper words. "..._particularities_ about you."

"Particularities?"

"Unlike most girls in the school, you don't really stand out except during the times when you clumsily trip over your own footing." Hinamori lowered her head, embarrassed that her crush knew about that particular side of her. "During class, you devote yourself to your studies. Otherwise, you get along with your friends. You have a strong sense of justice that often gets you involved in other people's problems and most of all..."

"Most of all?"

With one quick glance at her, Hitsugaya blushed and turned his gaze away once more. "...your smile; I couldn't help but admire it."

Momo placed a hand over her chest. The Toshiro Hitsugaya, the academic soccer prodigy from class 2-1, has confronted and returned her feelings with his own.

He turned to her and confessed, "I've fallen in love with you, Hinamori."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"I-If it's alright, may I go out with you?"

Emotional from his declaration of love, the raven haired girl began wiping the tears from her eyes. Though she said she was fine with having this unrequited love, she was happy that things didn't go the way she thought it would be. Their feelings are realized, a reason to not keep it a secret any longer. "W-What about your other admirers or fans?"

"It's none of their business." Feeling something, she looked down to see her admirer holding her hand. Momo blushed and raised her head. "However, if they do cause you any trouble, I'll be sure to protect you. So, how about it?"

With a bright smile on her face, she happily nodded in agreement. "Of course."

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

**Japanese World Translation**

_**Sensei -**_ Teacher, _**Owari** - _The End

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, how did you like it? If you want to know the English translation of this song, simply look it up on google. That's what I did. xP Please review! I'll be back soon with another short shot. Laterz!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~_**


End file.
